


A collective statement by ao3 users in China

by LRina03



Category: Against Xiao Zhan
Genre: 227, Other, against Xiao Zhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRina03/pseuds/LRina03
Summary: thanksforreading!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	A collective statement by ao3 users in China

**Author's Note:**

> This statement is not created by the publisher himself, the original author has been open to reprint permission.  
> I am participating in the joint action jointly initiated by ao3 users in China to speak for the victims of the Xiao Zhan incident!  
> Perhaps you've seen this article elsewhere！

We, as AO3 Chinese users, have been witnessingAO3 being targeted, slandered and framed-upsince 27th February 2020 -the date on whichthe large-scale, systematic and well-plannedreporting against a piece of fanfic posted onAO3 took place, calling up the attention ofInternet censorship, and leading to the result ofAO3 being blocked nationwide.

我们作为AO3中文用户，自2020年2月27日起，见证了AO3被攻击，被中伤并被污蔑-2月27日当日，发生了一起针对一篇发表在AO3平台的同人文章的大规模有组织有计划的举报活动，引起了互联网审查机构的关注，最后导致AO3在中国境内被禁止访问。

We can confirm that the intentional reportingwascommitted by fanatics of XiaoZhan, a celebrity starred in the costume drama,Tbe Untamed. We can as well confirm that thecalumny against AO3 comes from Xiao's followers, who were continuously aspersingAO3, verbally attacking OTWcomms officialWeibo account, and belittling AO3 users and-our call for freedom of creation. We therefore deem ourselves as victims of the Xiao zhan fans'reporting event.

我们确认这场蓄意举报是古装剧《陈情令》主演肖战的粉丝所做的。我们同样能确认对AO3的攻讦来自肖战的追随者，她们持续地诽谤AO3，对OTW创作者组织的官方微博进行语言攻击，并且污名化AO3用户以及我们对创作自由的呼吁。我们因此认为自己是肖战粉丝举报事件的受害者。

We hereby claim: we have seen to date no evidence of the the victims of this event ever-attacked AO3, nor their intention of doing so.

我们在此声明:我们并没有见过任何证据证明此次事件的受害者伤害过AO3，也没见过他们有任何这样做的意图

We lament the loss -not that the loss of AO3, but the loss of ourselves, the loss of the

access toa utopia for creation. We are aggravated——notonly are AO3 users, but also are a wider range of people, people who write, draw, film and edit,people who are afraid that their beloved works and platforms are to be reported and shut down,just as the fans have done to AO3. We condemn Xiao Zhan fans, not only for their taking

advantage of the censorship system, but also for theircontinuous vicious conduct afterwards.

我们哀悼这一损失——这并非AO3的损失，而是我们自己的损失，损失的是通往一座创作乌托邦的大门。我们感到愤怒——不仅仅是AO3用户，还有更广大的人们，那些写作、画画、拍摄和剪辑的人们，那些害怕自己心爱的作品和平台就像AO3一样被举报并封禁的人们。我们不仅谴责肖战粉丝滥用审查机制，更谴责她们举报之后持续的恶意行径。

We are no one.  
我们不是一个人。

We could be anyone.  
我们可以是任何人。

We are among everyone.   
我们是每个人中的一员

We are victims of the XIAOZHAN Event.  
我们是肖战事件的受害者。

We Stand with victims of the XiaoZhan Event  
我们与肖战事件的受害者站在一起.


End file.
